In a computerized content delivery network, content providers typically design and provide content items for delivery to a user device via one or more content slots of an electronic resource. Content items typically include display content items and textual content items. Display content items often include images, video, graphics, text, or other visual imagery. Textual content items often include a headline and a short “creative” text. It can be challenging for content providers to create effective and attractive display content items. It can also be challenging for content providers to write the creative text portion of textual content items.
Various templates and stock elements have been used to partially automate the process of creating content items. However, content items created from rigid templates and stock elements are often stale, unattractive, and not well-suited to the particular business, product, or service featured in the content item.